1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an image of a document is optically scanned and the image is formed on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Background
A conventional image forming apparatus or copying apparatus using an optical scanner accommodates only one document on the document table at a time, and copies the document only one frame a time by means of a single scanning operation. Therefore, in copying plural documents, the optical scanner must scan the documents on the document table plural times corresponding to the number of documents. Such repetitious scanning of documents is time-consuming and troublesome work.